


How roses lost its scent

by amiverse



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Assassins to lovers inspired but also totally different, F/F, Hyunjin wants to avenge her loved ones too, I ususally don't write 1st pov but it suits the story, POV First Person, Revenge, The rest of the story is a surprise just expect something semi-fantasy scifi inspired, Triplet line are triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiverse/pseuds/amiverse
Summary: The existence of humans is a façade. A shitty puppet-show that even a 5-year-old wouldn't enjoy. They preach equality and acceptance on tv, but in reality are nothing but layers of skin that got baptized by greed. Or ambition- a term they like to use in order to justify their acquisitive nature.The first time humans laid their eyes upon my kind, they trembled in fear. But it wasn't because we were scary; they were afraid to lose their authority. Their power. Us, “demons”, were a threat to their position in the social pyramid. A thorn to the eye that mankind needed to get rid of. And because of a fucked up superiority complex, hundreds of innocent people lost their lives.I remembered the way the bodies of my younger sisters and mother became limp and cold. Their fingers that were intertwined with mine had lost strength, but I was still desperately holding on. Not for a moment minding the blood that was sticking in between our palms. Time passed. Flowerbeds turned red, roses lost its scent- in the end all that remained was me.A young girl filled with rage.Kim Hyunjin wants to avenge her loved ones by taking away the one thing the president loves most: his precious daughter. Jeon Heejin.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	How roses lost its scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo Haseul \ who I miss a lot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jo+Haseul+%5C+who+I+miss+a+lot).



_Ah_ , mornings. There was no better reminder of the productiveness that’s been enforced upon the living than a sunrise. It’s when alarm clocks ring, people rush to their classes or jobs and avoid conversations in public transport. All with the hope to live a ‘peaceful’ life. One that’s filled with joy and financial stability. 

To me mornings were a reminder of grief. Every morning the sun arose was another day without them. My mother, my younger sisters Yerim and Hyejoo and even the librarian that used to save my favourite novels for me. All of them- alongside of hundreds of other innocent people were murdered by the government. 

And not a single soul was held accountable. 

Instead of admitting their wrongdoings, humans made up a lie. Something perfectly fit for an old-fashioned folk tale. Like Little Red Riding hood- but bloodier. “They were demons. Monsters. They killed each other as they couldn’t control their own strength. Death was a relief for them,” my history teacher would say. To which my classmates responded with: “Pathetic”. 

It sparked my anger. 

2934 days went by and the human I pretended to be, became the assistant of a government official known as Ms. Wong. Or Vivi, as she’d let me call her during the karaoke nights out with our team. She was young, beautiful and most importantly- from a rich family that had many ties with the higher-ups. She was a perfect piece in the game of vengeance. 

“Hyunjin,” Ms. Wong called out to me, “could you come over for a sec?”. I put down my cup of hot coffee before rushing over to her desk. I leant forward just slightly before flashing a smile at the pink haired woman. _Just a game of pretend._ “No problem. What’s the matter?” 

The thing that bothered me about Ms. Wong was that she was unpredictable; some days she would hand over boxes of documents I had to digitalize, while during others all she’d ask was which pair of pants highlighted her “tonka-truck” most. What she expected of me was always a surprise. 

“I want you to take a look at this hospital for me. There’s been many negative rumours going around lately and it’s starting to gain attention from the press. I’d go myself, but it’d draw too much attention. You should be the one to examine this place instead. Get rid of the imperfections. Make sure not to leave a trace.” The young woman reached for a folder and handed it over to me. It’s glossy structure was covered by a sticker: Blockberry Medical Centre in Pyeongchan-dong. _Ah right_ , she’s the head of the Minsitry of Health after all. 

“I will do my best and schedule a visit tomorrow,” I replied before returning to my desk. Pyeongchan-dong, _hm?_ An era filled with nothing but filthy rich bastards. Plenty of them had ties to the government- or well, they had the one thing government officials were known longing for. Money. Their greed made me chuckle. 

As time passed by and I researched past scandals, the daylight had already vanished. It was 8 p.m. at the time and I was alone in the office. But I didn’t mind working overtime as it kept me busy. I’d rather spend hours researching a stupid hospital, than return to my apartment where I suffocated myself with negativity. 

On top of that, learning about the imperfections of mankind only provoked my craving for revenge. I would get it and take my own life afterwards. I didn’t mind going to hell for that sin. 

I almost closed my laptop, when I noticed an article. It was low on the search engines- probably to prevent others from finding it and there were rumours the journalist had "disappeared” after it’s publication. There was a blurry picture of a young girl in a hospital bed and it was titled: President Jeon’s daughter gets special treatment at Blockberry Medical Centre. 

I blinked, rereading the title once, twice and then a third time. The bastard of a president’s daughter was staying at the Medical Centre I would examine tomorrow. I just couldn’t believe it. 

It was no secret Jeon Heejin had become ill, but her whereabouts were unknown. It was the reason I joined the Ministry of Health in the first place: so I could slit the throat of the one person the country’s leader loved more than anything. The sweet taste of retaliation absorbed me and a smug smile appeared on my face. 

It was time for celebration- the big wolf in me could finally sink her teeth into the delicate flesh of Little Red Riding hood. Or in my case: _Jeon Heejin_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I found this old fic of mine and recently decided to rewrite it. So this is my first chapter! I will be uploading the next ones soon.  
> As English is my third language, I apologize if there's grammar issues within the fic itself. I hope its enjoyable.  
> \- amiverse .


End file.
